Chicken Soup for the Christmas Soul
by Amorye
Summary: Sometimes all you need is some chicken soup and sweet kisses. Early Christmas present for all you DxE lovers.


**Chicken Soup for the Christmas Soul**

_Sometimes, all you need is a bowl of soup and sweet kisses._

A VERY, very, very early Christmas present for you DxE shippers. Based on fanart, by **WingsofMorphius**. Go check it out on DA. Thank you again to my good friend **Invader Johnny** for giving me another idea to write.

If anyone thinks I took the idea from Sapphire Wolf Master's, I DID NOT. I only found out about his fic once I submitted this one. Yikes. So, please, no pointing fingers, aight?

I know that there are fics based on the fanart, but here's my own. So please, don't accuse me of copying their story.

**DISCLAIMER**: Danny Phantom and all related aspects are under the ownership of Butch Hartman. All characters, places, and events not involved in the actual series are fictional. Any similarity to people, dead or alive, events, be it past, present, or future, and locations are pure coincidences. The author has clearly stated the ratings and content of the work of fiction before the work proper; therefore the author disclaims any responsibility of writing inappropriate content for a reader's age.

* * *

Danny hated the holidays.

Well, he _used_ to, because every Christmas before, his parents ruined, thanks to their constant fighting of whether Santa Claus was real or not. How it was ruined? Well, his first Christmas was out in the woods. He was at the side, while Maddie and Jack were bickering about it from across the campfire. Then a deer came along and well, attended to the call of nature on _him_.

Several years later, they were _still_ fighting about it. They fought so much that they failed to take out the Christmas turkey, and it jumped out, vowing revenge on all humans that ate turkeys and deprived them of living. Luckily, Jazz pulverized the possessed turkey before it could cause any more trouble.

And just last year, the Ghost Writer turned Danny into _his_ Christmas poem, just because he ruined his other poem, and because Danny was such a scrooge. That was a good thing, though, because he learned a lot that day. He learned not to ruin anyone else's fun, and that Christmas is celebrated by everyone in their own ways.

It was Christmas eve. The night was still young, but he didn't feel like going out to a party, even if he _was_ topping several of the lists. Last year, he would've bought a hundred-dollar outfit just to fit in.

"Danny, you sure you don't want to come? I know a handful of people that'd love to talk to you." said Jazz. She decided to go to one of the parties, as several alumni from the college she wanted to go to were attending. It was best to get a reference now, because applications for the Ivy Leagues were already being taken.

"No, Jazz. I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, smiling. "If anything happens, give me a call. I'll kick that loser's ass if I have to."

"Oh, Danny, don't do that." she said, laughing. "I'll be okay."

"Make sure you are. I don't want to clean up any vomit on the floor later." he said, scrunching his nose.

Jazz tweaked his nose. "I am not going to get drunk, little brother. And yeah, I'll call you if anything fishy starts happening. So, tell me, how do I look?"

"Since when did you care about what you look like?"

Jazz stuck her tongue out at him. "Since now."

Danny laughed. "Fine. You look gorgeous, Jazz. You'll give Paulina and Star a run for their money. And don't let anyone--"

"Yes, Danny, I know." she blushed. Sometimes, she didn't know who was _more_ protective. "I'll get going. Mom and Dad will be home by one, just so you know."

"Okay, bye." he said, hugging his sister. He locked the door after she left.

Danny flopped down onto the couch. There wasn't much to watch except reruns, since most people were out tonight- partying, eating, or generally just spending time with their families. Maybe a walk in the park would be good. So Danny placed some of the _not_ possessed Christmas turkey and some rice in a brown paper bag. He took his coat and stepped out.

If there was one thing he had always loved about Christmas, it was the snow. It was white, cold, mold-able, sparkling, and completely under his control.

It was seven in the evening, and no one was out in the streets. Danny smiled, seeing a family enjoying their supper. That was another thing he liked about Christmas. Everyone was happy.

He continued walking, and along the way, saw Old Man Robert, sitting at the steps of the Amity Art Museum, happily and contentedly sipping a cup of coffee. He waved at Danny, mouthing a "Merry Christmas" as he couldn't talk.

He waved back. "Merry Christmas to you as well." he said. He glanced at the paper bag in his hand, and without a second thought, handed it over to the man. "Here. For you."

The man's facial expression brightened, as he rushed to the corner to share the food with his wife. That was all Danny needed to go.

He sighed sadly, hopefully searching for a falling star somewhere. "I wish I had someone to spend the night with."

Um, not _that_ way.

Just then, his ghost sense went off.

"And today was going so well." he said, changing into his ghost half.

Usually, he'd see the troublemaker by now, but no one or nothing appeared. Danny shrugged.

"Must be the chills getting to me." he concluded. "On the other hand, maybe flying is a better idea."

So he flew to the park, though still not finding any ghost in the neighborhood. He entered the park, and changed back into human form. The fountain in the park was frozen, and piles of snow were all around him.

"Wow, this is great." he said. "I've always wanted the park to myself. And act like no one's watching."

So he did just that. He lay on the ground, making the silly little snow angels kids loved to do, while watching the night sky. He watched the stars twinkling, and the heavy clouds drifting, and the airplanes going by. He spotted several constellations too. He dove into heaps of snow, made weird-looking snow sculptures, and tried skating on the lake. Everything was fine, when--

"ACH-OO!"

Danny fell on the ice, and rubbed his sore side. "Shit, that hurt." he said, pulling himself up. He stepped onto solid ground and turned intangible, to investigate the source of the sound.

"ACH-OO!" it came again. It sounded like a girl's voice.

Danny knew he was nearing, because she was getting louder.

"ACH-OO! Ugh." --sniffle-- "I hate- ACH-OO! this- ACH-OO! stupid- ACH-OO! fucking cold!" said the voice. Though, to Danny, who was hiding behind a tree, thought it sounded more like, "I bate lis doopid sucking sold." He snickered. He turned his head to her direction, and to his surprise, saw Ember McLain, teen ghost rocker.

"Well, hello Ember." he said, stepping out of his hiding place. "What brings you back to Amity Park?"

She gave him an icy glare. Danny thought she looked like she'd lost a little venom since her last glare. And, man, was that hot-- er, never mind. He did not just think she was hot. Nuh-uh, no way. Forget it ever happened. Her bright green eyes seem to have darkened, and her already pale skin became even paler, if that was even possible.

Her hair was let loose, and she looked like she just came out of bed. She didn't even have her eye makeup on.

"Get lost, dipstick." she hissed.

"Nope." he said, simply. He sat down on top of a tree stump to state his point.

"Ugh. ACH-OO!" she sneezed. "What gives?"

Danny smirked. Maybe pissing off Ember tonight would be awesome. Come midnight, she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, because of the Christmas Truce. "Is Ember feeling a little weak?"

Ember frowned. "Beat it, baby pop." she said. "ACH-OO! Fuck!" A pink ectoplasmic ray came from her hand, but she failed to aim right, because it didn't hit Danny, even if he was just sitting on one spot.

"What, can't aim either? Oh, Ember." he taunted. "Come on, girl. Put up a better fight!"

"ACH-OO! Stupid, can't you-- ACH-OO! see I'm not fucking okay? ACH-OO!" In her current state, Danny had to laugh. Her voice was nasally. He thought she sounded cute-- weird.

"ACH-OO!"

If he had the Ghostly Wail, Ember had the Ghostly Sneeze.

"Nah." he said. "I think I'd rather stay here and watch your misery."

Next thing Danny knew, he was being chased out of the park, followed closely by Ember, who was shooting more ghost rays out of her hands.

"Here's to misery, Ghost Boy!" she yelled, shooting out more and more.

Danny was laughing as he was flying home. Pissing her off really was fun.

"Catch me if you can, McLame!" he said, flying even faster.

The chase continued for a couple more of minutes, then the rays stopped coming, and he turned around.

"What, give up yet?" he challenged. But Ember wasn't there. She was falling.

Falling? Ah crap. Danny sped up to catch her, and did. She was unconscious, and relaxed into his arms. Danny blushed, seeing her face relax peacefully into sleep. He'd never noticed really, how beautiful she was up close.

"I wanted a falling star, but not _this_ way." he said, his grip tightening. Ember seemed awfully warm to him-- since when were ghosts warm, anyway? She was sweating, too. And ghosts didn't really sweat, did they? Ember was shivering, too. I guess she wasn't lying about not feeling too well. Danny held her even closer, and he felt his face getting hotter, as Ember relaxed her head onto his shoulder.

He phased in through the wall, and gently set her down onto his bed. Her top was wet from the snow, so he'd need a replacement. He could borrow something from Jazz, anyway. Right now, it was best that she stayed with him and only him. Jazz might freak, seeing Ember there. Jazz was still a fan, despite the spell.

He took a thick black wool sweater, and some extra blankets. He went back into his room, and turned on the radiator.

He took off Ember's shoes, then her gloves. His hand grazed her flat stomach, and he flinched at the touch, not because he didn't like it, but because he did. Just as he reached for her top...

"No way." he said, stepping off the bed. "No way. I am not going to undress Ember. I am not going to undress Ember. I am not going to undress Ember." he mantra-ed, crossing his arms. _Now_ was the time to be devoid of any of those thoughts.

Ember shivered.

Danny frowned. "Fine." He reached for the zipper that went up in the middle, and pulled it down, revealing her cleavage.

Danny pried his eyes away. "Come on Fenton, get this over with... it's not as if you haven't seen anybody naked..."

He pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, and relieved her of the constricting garment.

"How she manages to wear things _this_ tight, I don't know." he said to himself, as he dressed her in the sweater. He placed a towel on her back as well.

Thankfully, he didn't need to take off her pants, since they were leather. And Danny had a sneaking suspicion that Ember was _not_ wearing any underwear.

Not that he would've minded changing her _entire_ outfit...

_Okay, wrong thoughts again. Danny, stop thinking dirty. She's your enemy. You are not attracted to her, and she is not attracted to you. Enemy attraction completely defies the laws of attraction. Let's get that clear, all right, Fenton?_

He opted to just watch her there. It was only 9 in the evening. He yawned. Why was he so sleepy already? But what if Ember woke up and fried him while he was asleep? That wasn't a pretty mental image. Maybe some good old chicken soup for the sick soul would do the trick.

He went downstairs, took some of the soup sitting on the stove top, and a heating pad. He placed the heating pad on the nightstand, and put the bowl on top of it. He placed the spoon beside the warmer.

"Well, I hope this does her some good." he said, seating himself across her, his head on the wall. Danny just watched her, until he fell asleep.

Two hours later, Ember stirred, and woke up to the smell of...

"Chicken soup?" she said, rubbing her eyes. She gasped, seeing where she was. In a comfy bed in a warm room, wrapped in several blankets. She turned to the nightstand, and saw the heating pad, with the chicken soup she smelled.

She heard her stomach grumble. "Mmm. Perfect timing." she said, as she devoured the food in a matter of minutes. "Just like when my mom was... sober." she said, sighing. She ate the crackers on the side, as well. She turned to the other side of the bed, and saw-- surprise, surprise-- fifteen-year old Danny Fenton, slumped against the wall, sleeping soundly.

It was actually cute to see him so innocently sleeping.

_Cute? Ember, this is Danny. Your enemy? The guy that ruined all your plans to take over the world?_

Regardless, Ember felt so much better than she did earlier. She stared at his sleeping form for a few minutes, before getting up and removing all but one of the blankets that were on her. She padded over to him, and knelt beside him.

She leaned in closer to him, until their noses were almost touching. She placed a hand on his face, and felt the same way as when she held hands with her first boyfriend, back when she was human. There were just things you couldn't forget.

His skin was unbelievably fair. _Too_ perfect for a guy's skin, in fact. Absolutely no blemishes, like he hadn't gone through puberty yet. But he did, as his body was already building up a bit of muscle, and his voice was slightly changing. She leaned in closer, and kissed his neck. She heard him moan, but she felt him jerk, and his baby blue eyes opened in surprise.

"Aah! Ember? Ember! You're awake. Wha-- what are you doing?" he gasped, touching the exact spot she kissed.

Ember rolled her eyes, and sat down beside him, pressing her back to the wall. "Well, baby pop... you're the one who brought me are, aren't you?"

Danny nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have messed with you earlier. I thought you were just having a bad day-- not that you were sick."

"Well, dipstick, thanks for realizing it only now." she said, playfully punching him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt, you know. This is the thanks I get for sheltering you?"

Ember laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh. That was the first time he heard her laugh, and let's just say he liked the sound. "Well, you deserved it for harassing me..."

"I said I was sorry!" he said, laughing. "So, do you want something else to eat?"

"Sure. I'm still starved." she replied. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny's lips curved into a smile, as he pulled her up from sitting. "'Scuse me, miss? Did I just hear that? Did I just hear two things I thought I'd never hear?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "Okay, baby pop. I just used your name and thank you then that's the response I get? What the hell?"

"Well, you deserved it for doing the same to me." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Believe it, Daniel." she said.

"Don't call me Daniel!" he said, as he stepped out of the room, leading her down to the kitchen.

"Daniel's a nice name!" she said, following him downstairs.

She seated herself on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Danny poured her a bowl of soup, and got himself one as well. He took some crackers and placed three each on their plates.

"Thanks dipstick." she said, grinning.

"And I thought we were getting somewhere." he muttered, fake pouting.

They ate in silence, savoring the taste of the soup, and silently loving the other's company. Afterwards, Danny cleared the table for both of them.

"Danny... I don't get it." she said, as he placed them into the dishwasher.

He turned up from what he was doing. "Mmm? Get what?"

"How you're so nice to everyone. I don't know. No one's like... you. Not even when I was alive. I've never met someone so dedicated to protecting people. Even if he didn't know everyone he was protecting." she said, staring at her hands.

Danny stopped what he was doing, because it was really weird to begin with, taking care of your enemy, then feeding her and sheltering her, then being told that you're a nice guy. What's weirder was that you were beginning to actually like her.

"Ember." he said, sitting across her. "It's just that you weren't shown enough... love when you were alive. There are people nicer than I am."

"I had a miserable life, Danny. Everyone was nice, only if they had something to gain. My parents hated me. They always fought. I have no idea why. But one night, I took off and just ran away from them. They were my problem." she said, tugging on the sweater. "Then later on, money and men became my problem. I'd steal from people. I'd... sleep with men just to earn a few bucks, until I had enough to buy a guitar. One of them killed me." she said, closing her eyes, cringing at the memory.

Danny held her hand. She looked at it, unbelieving.

"That's okay. Everything... that's the past. You're safer now." he assured, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, Danny. You know... you're not half bad after all."

"Neither are you, Ember."

"Well, I... think I'd better get going." she said, taking her hands from Danny's. "I don't want to disturb you anymore."

Danny shook his head. "You aren't disturbing me, Ember. Stay, please. Until midnight. Please?"

Ember smiled. "Okay, if you insist."

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." he said, standing up. He waited for Ember to enter the living room before he did himself. He flopped down on the couch beside her.

He picked out a random movie, and they sat down together on the couch. As the movie progressed, Ember leaned closer and closer to him, and ended up lying down on his lap.

Danny fell asleep thirty minutes into the movie.

DING, DING, DING, DONG.

It was midnight. Time to go.

Ember sat up, and poked Danny on the side. "Hey, I'm going already. And Danny, you may want to look up."

He squinted at her. "Huh?" and he looked up.

Mistletoe. How convenient. You undress your enemy, feed her, let her sleep in your bed while you were at the side, let her kiss your neck, then let her watch TV with you, and now you have to kiss her? What was--

"Mmmph." he mumbled unintelligibly, as Ember caught his lips in a kiss.

What could he do? He kissed her back, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them even closer.

Ember pulled away, and rested her head on his chest.

"Wow, Daniel. That was incredible. If I'd known you could kiss like that, I'd have abandoned all my plans to take over the world." she said, breathing in the scent of Danny's cologne. What did he use anyway? He smelled great, whatever it was.

"Mmm. Had I known you kissed like that, I would've made out with you right on that stage." he said, absentmindedly playing with her long blue hair.

She laughed. "Well, I'm going. I have to fix up my house for later. Which reminds me... do you want to come? You know my place right? And--"

Danny kissed her again.

"Mmm." she mumbled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Danny led her down into the lab and opened the portal for her.

"Well, Danny. Thanks for a great evening. I almost remembered what it's like to be a human again. So... um... thanks again." she said, preparing to go back inside.

Danny caught her hand. "Hey. Merry Christmas, Ember." he said.

She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, _Daniel_."

Danny sure loved Christmas now.

* * *

Dear Reader, 

You know what to do now, right?


End file.
